House Browman
House Browman: (Corin’s Crossing Borough) The Browman family has an ancient heritage that dates back to the founding of Lordaeron. The family was called Brow back then and they were one of the first to settle in the Darrowmere Forests. They ruled the eastern edge of the forest from their city of Browdale---somewhere near the Light’s Hope Chapel. However, upheaval reduced the Brows to destitution and destroyed Browdale. The survivors became known as the “Browmen” and eventually it became the surname “Browman”. The Browman of the present are the last of that legacy. For the past century they maintained a small forestry operation near the ruins of their ancestral city. The aged Augustus Browman and his three sons Trevor, Randolph, and Murdock managed to survive the Third War while his older son Stephen was slain. Lord Augustus Browman is known as a kindhearted man often uninterested in the political maneuverings of his peers. He had chosen his son Trevor Browman to handle most of the borough’s affairs. Trevor’s background as a barrister had made Corin’s Crossing Borough a center for judicial authority and a haven to any that wish to train in the law or other high-class professions. However, Trevor betrayed the house during the Civil War of New Lordaeron and was eventually executed for high treason. Randolph Browman, an ex-cleric, was the next in line for succession. At present, he has now grudgingly taken on his brother's former title of "Earl of Mereldar." *'MOTTO': “Deeds of old shall be unsung.” *'COLOR': Dark Yellow *'SYMBOL': Image of a boar on its hind legs *'OBJECTIVE': To erase the dishonor of Trevor Browman and to have a stronger lumber industry than the Blackwood Borough. Relations with the other Houses +2: Forsen, +1: Stannard 0: Galbarrow, Brambleward -1: Mohrgan, Dalinroy -2: Lossier *Before the Civil War, House Mohrgan had been greatly supportive of the Browman’s cultural endeavors and assisted in getting their agriculture industries started. Yet, Lord Augustus' gratitude only went so far. When Lord Hestein Mohrgan betrayed the Kingdom of New Lordaeron by siding with Victor Bailan, Augustus refused Hestein's invitation to follow suit----unfortunately Hestein succeeded in pulling Trevor Browman to his side. Despite the House's change in leadership and greatly diminished role, the Browmans still have a hard time showing respect to anyone that still holds the name "Mohrgan." *When Lord Browman refused to join his friend Hestein Mohrgan in revolt against the new kingdom, he proved not only to New Lordaeron, but also to himself that he had more in common with the integrity of the Forsens than the aristocratic glamour of the Mohrgans. In reward for his loyalty, Lord Marshal Lutheri Forsen offered Lord Augustus a place within his own household until the war ended. The Browmans vowed not to forget their kindness. *The Browmans had always gotten along fairly well with the Galbarrows; despite having little in common that strengthened that bond. However during the War, Lord Augustus and Lord Agan found themselves at odds over military issues. Agan favored tactics that risked high casualties whereas Augustus considered that unacceptable. Although the War ended, their schism never fully healed. *The Browmans respect the aristocratic past of the''' Stannards'. Before the Civil War the irrigation debate between the Stannards and the Mohrgans caused the Browmans to step away from the Stannards lest they offend their friends in House Mohrgan. Yet, following the War, the loyalist Lords formed a deep bond. Lord Augustus and Lord Micah managed to form a healthy working relation after the capital was temporarily relocated to Stratholme. *Before the Civil War, the Browmans saw the '''Bramblewards' as their lessers because of their past as peasants. Lord Augustus managed to establish fair relations with Lord Geoffrey during the War; however, once the Fifth Council began carving up the map of occupied territories trouble arose. Earl Randolph, the new Browman heir, began bickering with Brambleward over various strongholds for their borough's lumber industry. This incident caused the Houses to resume their old rivalry to dominant the domestic timber market. *House''' Lossier despised the House Browman’s embrace of aristocratic culture and refused to deal with them. Affairs improved slightly after the Civil War; however, the Lossier's innate isolationism quickly undid any progress. Former Relations *House Andyr-Barov''' is so new to the Browmans that Lord Augustus has yet deal with Lord Thadaen at all. Their brief involvement in the Mohrgan-Stannard dispute did make dealing with them difficult, but Trevor Browman hopes to form a trade agreement to assist in Thadean’s reconstruction of Caer Darrow. *House Browman’s growing affection with aristocratic culture and life led them to admire the''' Caballeros''' and have chosen to support their banking empire and trying to encourage its use within their own borough. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron